Assembling Required
by applecoral
Summary: Avengers AU. It's the start of a new school year and our favourite Avengers are teachers! There will be drama, sparks will fly between certain teachers and pranks will be pulled! Assembling will be required.
1. Avengers High

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: Yup, my second FF on here! It's set in an AU where the Avengers are teachers with no powers. I may or may not have some of the other Marvel characters as students in here. And there will be romance. **

**This was inspired by a post on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

1. Avengers High

It was the start of a brand new school year. Freshmen slowly walked around, slightly scared of their first day and all the more familiar people were just chatting with friends, waiting for the assembly to start.

"All students in the auditorium, now." Miss Hill's voice sounded over the P.A. Miss Hill was co-vice principal, along with Mr. Coulson.

Students all filed in and sat down; Nick Fury, the principal getting ready to make the start-of-the-year speech and the teachers sitting behind him in a row.

"It's the start of a new school year…" He started. Students were already quietly whispering; the speech was almost exactly the same every year.

Behind him, the teachers already looked bored. Natasha Romanoff, the Foreign Languages teacher was whispering to Clint Barton, her best friend and History teacher.

"Fury really needs to change his speech. It is the exact same every damn year." Natasha leaned over to Clint, who was looking at how Fury's shiny bald head looked extra shiny today.

"Wait, listen. This actually sounds important for once." Clint shushed Natasha.

"…this year, we have decided to change our school name from York High School, to Avengers High." Fury announced. A wave of chatter erupted.

"Well finally, this school doesn't sound so lame anymore." Tony, the physics teacher, commented, making the student body laugh.

"Mr. Stark, if you would keep your comments to yourself about the old school name." Fury turned around and glared with his one eye. No one knew about how he lost his eye and no one dared to ask.

"Just saying." Tony raised his hands in defence. He tried to look innocent, but failed.

"_As_ I was saying, Avengers High, please welcome our new student teacher to Mr. Stark, Mr. Peter Parker." A young man, who looked about 19, walked in through the door and smiled shyly. He had fairly casual clothes on, a blue jacket, jeans and black Converse. Peter took a seat at the far end, next to Thor Odinson, the very fit gym teacher.

"Welcome to our school, student teacher." Thor greeted as Fury continued talking. "I am Thor Odinson, the school's gym teacher."

"Nice to meet you." Peter smiled.

Peter looked over to see a serious looking young man with black hair that was slicked back and was slightly scowling. A polite-looking middle-aged man with glasses and a purple shirt on, A man with dark hair who looked like he didn't care at all, A blond, fit man with shorter hair who sat up straight and looked like he was actually paying attention, A girl with long waist-length red hair was chatting with a man with golden brown hair. A strict-looking man who looked to be about 40 was sitting with another young lady with shorter dark hair. He would have to meet them later in the lounge. And which one was Mr. Stark? Peter hadn't officially met them yet.

"And welcome back to Avengers High." Principal Fury ended, with students clapping at their new school name and getting ready to go to class.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully this does not suck too bad. It's a bit short, but this is more like an introduction. Please read and review, follow and favourite!**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: So I'm just bored and can't sleep. But this may or may not be the last chapter of the night. Or until I sleep and have plot dreams about this.  
Do you think I made them a bit OOC? I probably didn't get their full awesomeness. And if you can guess what my ships will be, if I haven't been too obvious, leave it in a review/comment thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**2. Meet and Greet**

It was lunch and Peter went into the teacher's lounge. It was a very tiring morning. Mr. Stark was the one who wasn't paying attention during the assembly. Tony would occasionally leave the classroom and leave Peter to teach them. Then he would come back, give them a hard problem to solve and nap. Principal Fury dropped by to see how Peter was doing and he caught Tony napping. Then he started getting pissed at him. Peter just stood there and felt awkward, like when you're at a friend's house and their parent is yelling at them.

At the lounge, Peter had brought his own lunch as he didn't feel like getting anything from the cafeteria. He brought just a microwavable macaroni and cheese.

Thor and his sulking friend came in and sat next to Peter. "Peter Parker, this is my brother, Loki Odinson, the English teacher." He boomed in his very loud voice.

"Laufeyson. Loki _Laufeyson_." He corrected, sending a glare at Thor.

"So…why don't you guys have lunches? Or did you already eat?" Peter asked, after a nod to Loki.

"You do know that the school has a catered lunch right? So you don't have to eat that…average food." Loki waved his hand at Peter's mac and cheese.

"Ah yes, York- err Avengers High usually provides lunch for the faculty and the students." Thor smiled.

At this time, the redhead and her friend walked in, with the girl grumbling about something. Loki's sulking attitude brightened as the fiery-haired woman walked in.

"Peter, this is Natasha Romanoff, the foreign languages teacher, and Clint Barton, the history teacher." Thor introduced them.

"Hey." Peter got up to dump his mac and cheese, looks like he wouldn't have to eat it for lunch every day now.

"Is the food here yet? I am starving and teaching history to idiots makes me even hungrier." Clint looked around for the food.

"Try having to teach children languages when they have terrible accents." Natasha snapped.

The rest of the staff came in and they introduced themselves to Peter. The shyer looking man was Bruce Banner, the Math teacher. Steve Rogers, the focused blonde, was the Art teacher. The strict-looking man and dark haired lady were Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, the vice principals of Avengers High.

Tony strolled in with a professional lady with strawberry-blonde hair and they seemed to be laughing at something he made. He walked over to Peter with the lady.

"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts, secretary to this school and Tony's girlfriend." She smiled and held her hand out to shake.

"Peter Parker, student teacher." Peter smiled back.

"Ah, now the food arrives!" Thor exclaimed as someone rolled the food cart in. It all looked amazing and everyone quickly got their meals. Peter joined them after just getting a cheese pizza.

They seemed to all sit in a certain order. Fury at the end of the table, with Maria and Phil sitting on opposite sides of him. Clint, Natasha, Loki, Thor on the side of Maria and Steve, Tony, Pepper and Bruce on Phil's side. Peter decided to sit at the other end of the table, across from Fury. His eyepatch was kind of intimidating though.

"So Peter, tell us more about yourself." Natasha urged.

* * *

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, Peter will just be talking about his life and stuff. And the others will probably share a bit more about themselves. Then we follow everyone else and their classes. But I am lazy, I may or may not talk about what they are actually teaching, but I'm not even in high school yet, so if I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. And there will be other Marvel characters, because I don't feel like making people up right now.**

**Please read and review, follow and favourite!**


	3. Classes

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: Chapter three! Yay! And there will probably be one slash pairing in it. But I'll try not to make it the main focus, because I will probably focus on that too much and lose myself. And you can probably guess who the secret admirer is! Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

3. Classes

Peter looked up at the question. "I was born and raised in New York City and I'm 19. I live in an apartment with my girlfriend Gwen Stacy and she is a science major." Peter explained. "I've shared my life, now you guys share. I don't know you all that well so…"

"I'll start. I'm Tony Stark, as you should know; I'm just teaching because I don't want to go be at my father's company." Tony said through a mouthful of burger.

"It's rude to chew with your mouth open." Pepper elbowed him in the side.

No one else felt the need to really talk and share, they already knew all about each other. Loki's adoption, how Natasha used to work at their rival school before Clint decided to bring her to a better school, how Steve used to be a really good baseball player in college and quit to be a teacher, why Phil worships him.

"Well, you can occasionally drop by our classrooms during class time and learn more, I guess." Clint suggested. "If Nick and Tony don't mind, of course."

"As long as you don't corrupt my student teacher." Tony replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Fury got up to leave.

Everyone else finished their food and went back to their classrooms.

* * *

Natasha returned to her classroom to find a single red rose on her desk. It happened a lot last year as well; they would always be there after lunch, sometimes with a note and sometimes without. Tony would always joke that it was one of her students.

"What a day." Natasha grumbled as she sat down and took a book out, beginning to read and wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

Steve sighed. Someone had written the word 'Sex' on his board. Probably Tony, ever since he found out that Steve blushed _very_ easily at dirty things.

Sometimes, he wondered if being an Art teacher was worth it, giving up baseball. Steve would occasionally get really fed up and wanted to quit, but Phil always managed to convince him not to.

Steve took his phone out and stared at a picture of his dog, Bucky. Bucky was an obedient golden retriever and Steve loved him to death. Tony would tease him about Bucky being one of his only friends and how a 28 year old man didn't have a girlfriend. Steve just didn't know how to talk to girls.

* * *

Loki sat down. Thor was babbling about how James Logan would make a great addition to the track team. He talked way too much and it was giving Loki a headache. He opened his drawer for some aspirin and a red petal fell out. Loki quickly shut the drawer and making sure Thor was still talking. He didn't need his adopted brother to babble his secret around.

At first, it was just a little crush, but eventually bloomed into something bigger as their classes occasionally worked together and so did they.

"Brother? Are you still listening?" Thor waved a hand in front of Loki's face.

"For the last time, I am not your _brother_." Loki glared and Thor backed away.

"Fine, I shall see you after school then." Thor left swiftly.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's right, more Marvel characters. James Logan is supposed to be Wolverine. I checked wikipedia and his name is originally James ****_Howlett_****, but then he goes by Logan and his biological dad has the last name of Logan. So he's just James Logan now.**


	4. The Coffee Den

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: Some Drama in this chapter. And The Coffee Den is just a random name I found on Google. No idea if it's a real place or not. Oh, and any ideas on what else should happen? Pranks among the teachers? Because I've never really pranked anyone...so...accepting ideas! Since one of the romances has kinda already been revealed, I'm just going to change the characters thingy. Yes, some of the teachers lives are going to be more mentioned, but hopefully in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**4. The Coffee Den**

_Ring! _The school bell rang and students all quickly left the school, probably to go hang at the mall.

"Hey, Nat!" Clint called after his best friend.

"Yes?" Natasha spun around.

"Are we still meeting at The Coffee Den?" Clint asked.

"Don't we always? Five bucks says Tony will try to bring the newbie along."

"Deal." Clint noticed the red rose peeking out of Natasha's tote bag. "Another flower?"

"Yeah, I don't even know who's giving me these. It's not you, is it?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope."

* * *

"Peter, the teachers usually go to a place called The Coffee Den, since you've unofficially joined our little group; I'm taking you along." Tony announced when all the students left.

"Uh…sure. I just need to tell Gwen." Peter was happy; he already made friends on the first day.

"Ah, you're so smitten with her." Tony laughed.

* * *

Bruce arrived at The Coffee Den first. The waiter led him to their usual spot, one of the more private rooms for VIP customers. Tony had that room reserved permanently. Everyone else came after, and then they ordered.

Bruce just had tea; he would get really hyper with caffeine. Loki and Natasha ordered iced lattes, Tony ordered black coffee, Steve ordered mocha, Thor and Clint got Frappuccinos and Peter just had a cappuccino.

As soon as everyone sat down, Natasha stood up and slammed a red rose on the glass table. Luckily it wasn't too hard, or the glass would definitely break.

"Did any of you put this on my desk?" She looked each of the guys in the eye with a very serious look.

"You know I'm not the secret admirer type." Tony took a sip of his coffee. "Let's face it, Bruce and Thor are totally not romantics, this started last year and Peter is new, Steve is way too shy to even look you in the eye when your top is sometimes unbuttoned, like now."

Steve turned a tomato-red and looked down. He _was_ completely hopeless around women. "So I guess that leaves Clint and Loki." He remarked.

Natasha looked down to see a button _had_ become undone on her blouse and fixed it.

"I knew it! Clint and Natasha, sitting in a tree, k-i-" Tony started to sing, but was silenced by a glare from Clint.

"I already questioned Clint; it wasn't him." Natasha said. She had a way of telling when someone was lying.

"Brother! You did not tell me of this new found love for Natasha?" Thor exclaimed, nearly knocking his drink over. All heads turned to look at Loki.

"Plot twist…" Bruce mumbled.

A faint shade of pink appeared on Loki's cheeks. "I do not think of Natasha that way…" He mumbled.

Natasha walked over to Loki and leaned over to him, looking him in the eye. Fortunately, Loki was also a very skilled liar and could control his emotions well.

"Okay, fine." Natasha went back to her seat after sensing Loki wasn't lying. Loki let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His secret was safe for now.

"But then if it isn't any of you, then who is it?" Peter asked. That was what seemed to be on everyone's mind. The drinks were finished in silence and they all left after paying.

_"Well that was dramatic." _Peter thought to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there we go. I have no idea what I should put in the next chapter though...some more Loki and Natasha moments or other things? Leave a review saying what you want to see and I might put it in!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	5. Working Together

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: So the camp thing is based on my experience and we, as grade sevens, went with the grade sixes, but I've obviously change stuff around. I found the Romeo and Juliet dialogue on Sparknotes, so...yeah. I read this book once where whenever someone said a new line or something, there was this: / I don't know if it means something, but I just put that there to signal a new line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**5. Working Together **

Loki was bored. His class was just reading _Romeo and Juliet _out loud. They just didn't have the proper tone and attitude for it. Usually, when Natasha's class and his class worked together, they would usually read something to demonstrate. But they would read in the language Natasha was teaching, which meant Loki also had to learn the other languages. He didn't mind all that much, if it meant he could spend time with Natasha.

_Ping!_ Loki's phone buzzed and his students looked up.

"Uh…carry on." Loki stepped out of the classroom. It was a text from Natasha.

_Loki, my class is being stupid so let's have another combined class._

_-Nat 3_

Loki's heart skipped a beat when he saw the heart at the end of the text. Natasha always sent a heart at the end of her texts, but it still gave Loki a feeling in his heart. He quickly typed out a reply and stepped back into his classroom.

_Sure, see you in five._

_-Loki_

* * *

Natasha herded her class into Loki's classroom to see him sitting with his feet on the desk.

"Um…Mr. Laufeyson? Miss Romanoff is here." Jean Grey, one of his students pointed to the door, where Natasha was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Loki stood up and slicked his hair back, trying to look more polished.

"So we're going to have another mix lesson with Miss Romanoff's class." Loki announced as the class filed in.

"What are you reading today?" Natasha asked peering at the first person's book. "Romeo and Juliet, this should be interesting."

"Unfortunately, my students cannot fully capture the correct tone of this." Loki sighed.

"Then let's show them how to." Natasha smirked as she picked up two books and handed one to Loki. They started on act two, scene two.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?/It is the east, and Juliet is the sun./Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,/Who is already sick and pale with grief…" Loki began, his voice as smooth as silk and mesmerizing with his accent that made it all better. "…Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand/That I might touch that cheek!"

"O Romeo, Romeo! C'est pourquoi es-tu Romeo?/Refuser ton pere et refuse ton nom./Ou, sit u ne veux pas, mais etre assermente mon amour,/Et je ne serai plus une Capulet." Natasha replied. So it was French today.

They finished the scene and their students clapped. Class was always so much more fun when their teachers used this teaching method. Unfortunately, the bell rang and they could not continue.

"I just love your accent; it fits so well with what you're reading, _Romeo." _Natasha grinned.

"Thank you, your French is not too bad either, Lady Capulet." Loki smirked back. "Shall we head to lunch?"

"Yes, let's." Natasha smiled as they walked to the lounge.

* * *

Steve was getting tired of Tony yelling 'Sex' or something dirty every time he passed by, slacking off.

"Tony, seriously! Stop yelling dirty things into my classroom whenever you feel like it." Steve glared.

"Calm down, bro. Just having a bit of fun." Tony grinned.

"Well it's very annoying; stop it or I'm telling Fury!" Steve was turning red from anger.

"Tell me what?" Principal Fury's deep voice rumbled as he walked into the lounge where Tony and Steve were arguing.

"Nothing!" Tony quickly covered Steve's mouth. Fury's lectures were so long and annoying; he just wanted to eat lunch in peace.

Fury looked at them both and got his food. Bruce and Peter walked in, talking about science, even though they weren't teaching it. Then Natasha and Loki walked in, all smiles and giggles.

"Well, what is this?" Tony smirked at Loki and Natasha, reminding them of yesterday's rose incident.

"This is talking, as you may know." Loki said.

"No, I mean the rose incident and now you're both all smiles and giggles?" Tony pointed to them both.

"Calm down Stark, Loki and I were just having another joint class." Natasha got a ham sandwich.

"Sure you were…looks like my 'Natasha and Clint romance bet' is going to have to be a 'Loki and Natasha romance bet now." Tony smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes and threw a cashew at Tony. Everyone else came and sat down, starting to eat.

"Around this time of the year, our school usually has the "Annual Avengers Camping Trip." Fury explained. They all heard this before, but Fury explained again for Peter, as he would also be going as a supervisor. Every year, their school would fund the camping trip for all the freshmen to go camping for about a week or so, during September. The teachers would all go along to supervise, as Fury and Hill and Coulson would stay behind at the school. Everyone loved it.

"And I get to go too?" Peter looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"Yes, you do, it's going to be starting on the ninth and there will be an email notifying you of the times and such." Hill explained.

The rest of their lunch was eaten with small chatter, but Peter was already super excited to get to go camping!

* * *

They met at The Coffee Den again after school to talk. Peter was anxious to ask about the camping trip and learn more.

"So the camping trip." Peter brought up the subject.

"What do you wanna know?" Tony asked.

"Tell me all about it." Peter said.

"The food is simply a delicacy!" Thor's thunderous voice rumbled.

"The activities are fun." Clint said.

"And the dorms are nicely decorated." Natasha smiled at the memory. Since Natasha was the only female supervisor, she slept in the same lodge as the boys. The bathrooms were separate though, which was to be expected.

"Isn't it kind of awkward sleeping with a bunch of probably snoring males?" Peter asked Natasha.

"Surprisingly, only Thor snores a lot. But he sleeps in a further corner of the bedrooms." Natasha smiled.

"There'll be more about it in the email and when we get there. Don't worry, Peter. It is going to be fun." Bruce reassured.

* * *

**Author's Note: So as you can guess, the next chapter or two will be camp stuff.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	6. Camping Trip Part One

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: So there's a little sweet moment near the end of the chapter. This actually turned out longer than I expected. Pretty good, hope you guys like! And this is based off of my grade seven camping trip. It really did rain the first day. But I have no idea about the teacher's lodge thing, because the students were allowed to go in or something. I also got the creepy cabin. It was really creepy because it looked kind of sinking into the forest behind it and there was this HUGE tree in front of the cabin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**6. Camping Trip - Part One**

Peter woke up bright and early. He had already packed everything after getting the email. It stated he had to be at Avengers High at 7 o' clock AM. Peter kissed Gwen at the top of her head, probably the last kiss he would get for the week and changed. He brought the basic essentials and his camera and charger. Hopefully the camp wasn't like a total "escape the wilderness so no electronics" type of camp.

* * *

Peter arrived at the school to see most of the other teachers, except for Clint and Tony, were already here, their suitcases in front of them. Half of the freshmen were already here. It was only 6:50, so they still had ten minutes before the buses arrived.

"Where are Clint and Tony?" Peter asked.

"Probably still sleeping, until Pepper wakes Tony up and Clint's alarm goes off." Natasha said, fiddling with the zipper on her suitcase.

"Well hopefully they aren't late, or they will miss the bus." Steve spoke.

A car came driving up to the front of the school, blaring loud music. It was Clint and Tony. Looks they actually woke up on time.

Their suitcases were unloaded and the buses came driving up at exactly at 7 AM. The students and teachers filed in, with all the suitcases occupying the remaining buses. As the seats only allowed two people per seat, everyone had to pair up. Steve and Tony, unfortunately, had to sit together, Natasha and Loki, which caused more jokes from Tony, Thor and Clint and Peter and Bruce, as they had been developing a friendship over science.*

"99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop, you take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of pop on the wall." Steve started to sing softly. It was a bus song that he loved to sing. Soon everyone began to join in and they arrived there after two hours of driving, they finally reached the boat that would drive them to the island of the camp.

"Natasha, wake up." Loki shook her slightly, as she had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Loki's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Natasha blushed a little. The singing probably didn't bother her too much. Guess she was a little too comfortable on Loki's shoulder, as she also had her arm wrapped around his waist. It was practically cuddling.

Everyone got out of the bus to wait at the dock. The suitcases were filed on first, then half of the students. Later, the teachers and the other half of students on the boat.

They were just mostly talking about the camp and stuff. Of course Tony and Clint had noticed Loki and Natasha's little snuggling session on the bus and were teasing.

"You guys were even cuddling!" Tony protested, despite their silencing looks.

"True, it did look like you were. Maybe Loki really did give you the rose." Clint agreed.

"Okay, we are just friends!" Natasha was getting pissed. But she was also blushing. Did she have feelings for Loki?

"If Natasha says they're just friends, then why don't you believe her?" Steve interrupted. Soon all the other teachers were talking about their relationship and the boat was back. They were mostly silent, with a few whispers about how camp is going to be.

The island was 45 minutes away and that was how long the silence lasted.

When they arrived, the "oohs" and "ahhs" were heard. It had a lovely beach, with lots of boulders to sit and watch the sea. A short walk up the road showed the gazebo and campfire with a stage-like platform. The large dining hall was in front of the adult lodge and behind it, were a volleyball court and various other cabins. A certain cabin stood out, hidden behind a large, ominous tree that made the cabin seem to disappear into the forest behind it. The luggage was unloaded and everyone got their own bag back.

The teachers went to their lodge as the students met the counselors and introduced to their cabin mates. Then everyone excitedly went to their assigned cabins to unpack and stuff before more talking.

The lodge was decorated finely, with a TV and sofa/armchair set. The upstairs led to a two very large bedroom with soft mattresses. There were two washrooms on either side. The kitchen was in the dining hall, so there wasn't a refrigerator or stove in the lodge. The counselors had their own cabin, which was good, because it was already kind of crowded with 8 people.

"Why don't we unpack?" Loki suggested. Everyone mumbled in agreement and went upstairs to put clothes in drawers. Thor, Loki, Natasha and Clint shared one bedroom while Steve, Tony, Bruce and Peter shared the other one.

Soon, it was 6, which was the usual time for dinner at camp. The food they served tonight was spaghetti with meatballs in a separate tray for vegetarians, garlic bread, fruit salad and dessert was going to be served later. All the students got their food and sat down, chatting quietly. The teachers sat at their very own table. It was like lunch usually, without Fury, Hill, Coulson and Pepper.

"So little student teacher, camp living up to your expectations?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah. The food is great and I totally love the scene." Peter said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Peter, chew with your mouth _closed_." Steve reprimanded.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and it was time for dessert: Chocolate and Vanilla cupcakes. Tons of students were taking pictures of their food and such.

After the cupcakes were finished, it was time for the campfire. Unfortunately, some weather difficulties happened and it was raining, so the campfire couldn't happen. But the counselors reassured that they would be having the campfire tomorrow night. Everyone went back to their dorms. The lights had to be off by 10:00 and 7:00 was the expected time to wake up and shower or get ready. Thor, Tony and Clint showered first, as they were always sleeping in.

"Good night." They all said in unison as the teachers headed off the bed. It was already a very tiring day.

* * *

Loki heard some shuffling and the closing of a door. Who was it? He looked over and squinted in the darkness of the room. Thor was still snoring and Clint was sleeping with his feet on the pillow. Natasha must have been the awake one. Loki got up and walked downstairs. He didn't really bother to put a shirt on, as he was used to sleeping in his dark green boxers.

It was three AM. Natasha was curled up under a blanket, watching an old rerun of _Friends_.

"Natasha?" Loki walked in front of the TV.

"Hey Loki. Come join me?" Natasha patted the spot on the sofa next to her.

"Are you okay? What are you doing up so late?" Loki sat down next to Natasha, noticing a faint blush on her cheeks as she took in his shirtless appearance.

"I can't sleep. And I feel really cold." Natasha shifted and her blanket fell, revealing her night wear; a thin, lacy black bra and panties. It was Loki's turn to blush as Natasha snuggled into her blanket again.

Loki pressed the back of his hand against Natasha's forehead and it was freezing cold.

"Natasha! You're freezing!" Loki looked very worried. He didn't know what to do.

"Will you keep me warm?" Natasha's voice was getting softer. She probably had a very bad cold fever.

"We need to get the counselors!" He started to get up.

"No…stay…please. Just stay with me." Loki sat back down and Natasha snuggled closer to him, the blanket covering them both and her head resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Natasha in an attempt to keep her cold fever from escalating. In the end, they both ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there may or may not be seven parts. Maybe less, maybe more. And hopefully I can add more BlackFrost love in!**


	7. Camping Trip Part Two

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the day absence. I had no idea what was going on with my life. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the reviews! **

**GothChiq82 - Looks like you read my mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**7. Camping Trip – Part Two**

The sunlight was streaming through the windows. Loki tried to stretch and get up, but there was someone on him. In the middle of the night, after they fell asleep, they must have slid and lay down. Loki was lying on the sofa and had his arms wrapped around Natasha. Her head was resting on Loki's chest and his chin was resting on the top of her head.

"Good morn- OH MY GOD!" Clint yelled at he reached the downstairs.

"Clint, shut the hell up!" Tony said groggily as he walked down the stairs.

"You...her...what?!" Clint babbled. He was clearly freaking out at the sight of his best friend and fellow teacher sleeping together and cuddling in nothing but underwear. It probably led to dirty thoughts. At least they weren't fully naked.

"I knew it! There's no denying it now!" Tony pointed.

"Are you feeling better?" Loki asked Natasha, ignoring Tony and Clint's stares.

"Not as cold as last night, thanks for staying with me." Natasha blushed.

"Who wants to join me for a morning run?" Thor came thundering down the stairs.

Everyone avoided eye contact, as Thor's runs were very tiring and it lasted for one week before he found a new victim to run with.

"Good morning, brother. I see you and Natasha are having an interesting morning." Thor smiled. Again, he wasn't the brightest one of the bunch.

"Thor...just go on your run." Loki sighed.

"Are you sure you don't need some Tylenol or something?" He turned to Natasha again.

"I'm just going to go take a shower. See you guys for breakfast." Natasha walked upstairs with the blanket around her shoulders, passing Steve, who blushed at realizing Natasha wasn't really wearing much.

"...you certainly made your move." Tony remarked and Loki threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Natasha stepped out of the shower, her sinuses clearing up and no longer cold. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom, also bumping into someone on the way out.

"Sorry." Natasha mumbled as she looked up to see whose chest she knocked into.

"Natasha, you certainly look well." Loki grinned. He also had a towel around his waist; he was probably going to shower too.

"Yeah. About last night...thanks for staying with me. I was just feeling really cold and sick." Natasha turned a bit at the thought of last night.

"Always glad to help." Loki stepped around her to go into the washroom. "Meet you downstairs?"

"Sure." Natasha went back to her room and locked the door. Thor was probably still running around the island and Clint would be watching TV. She stripped out of her towel to change and meet Loki downstairs. Natasha chose a simple light blue shirt with dark shorts and a pair of sneakers.

* * *

Loki went back to his room to change, hopefully Natasha was finished changing. He slowly pushed the door open to see no one inside, so he changed into a shirt rolled up to the sleeves and jeans.

Loki went downstairs to see Natasha and Peter talking about something on TV.

"Boo." Loki whispered into her ear.

Peter jumped back, clearly surprised at seeing him, but Natasha didn't even flinch.

"Hey Loki." Natasha continued watching TV.

"You certainly don't get scared easily." Loki smirked as he sat down next to her, his hand dangerously close to hers.

"Aren't you guys going to lunch yet?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure." Natasha got up. Loki did the same and they walked out together, both wanting to say something, but didn't. Peter followed along.

* * *

Bruce, Steve, Tony, Clint and Thor were already in the dining hall by the time Natasha, Loki and Peter got there. They were serving bacon, sausages and toast this morning. There was also yogurt and more fruit.

"So...what took you so long?" Tony snickered as Natasha, Loki and Peter sat down with their food.

"I had to shower." Loki said simply.

"Nothing more?" Clint waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope." Natasha glared slightly at Clint.

"What happened?" Bruce leaned over to ask Clint.

"Natasha and Loki were found this morning, in nothing but underwear, cuddling." Clint whispered back. _Thwack!_ A fork suddenly found its way, landing right in front of Clint.

* * *

The groups were separated. There were eight counselors and each teacher went with a certain group.

Bruce's group was doing hiking, but he was also out of breath easily. Carol Danvers, the counselor for Bruce's group was leading them to the forest, where a hiking trail had been set up.

"So follow along and don't get lost." Carol instructed as the group of students took pictures, like tourists on vacation. It was a spectacular view and quite high up. On the way back down, there were planks of shattered wood blocking the road.

"Miss Danvers, what's that?" Charles Xavier asked.

"That…is Cabin 13." She said.

"Please, tell us the story while I try to breathe." Bruce asked as he sat down on a slightly mossy rock.

"Gather round. Cabin 13 used to be with all the other cabins, down the forest. But slowly, day by day, it began to move a bit closer into the forest until one day, it was completely gone. Then we found it here, collapsed and empty." Carol told them.

"Was there anyone staying in there at the time?" Someone asked.

"How was it possible?" Another asked.

"Fortunately, there was no one inside at the time and no one knows. That is why Cabin 13 is such a mystery." Miss Danvers' voice lowered a bit, in an attempt to sound more ominous and creepy. "Now let's continue our nature hike!"

Bruce groaned. He was already very tired.

* * *

By the time they finished hiking, it was already 5, so students had an hour to chat a little about their activity before having to go eat dinner. Who knew a hike could last so long?

Bruce desperately needed to take a shower, so he hopped in, feeling the hot jets of water soothing his aching back. He wondered how everyone else was doing…

* * *

6 soon arrived and everyone filed into the dining hall for dinner. Tonight, they were having roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy and another selection of fruit.

Dinner was mostly quiet at the teachers table. Natasha refused to talk to Tony and Clint for making a big deal out of her and Loki, Loki seemed to avoid everyone's eye and Steve, Bruce, Thor and Peter mostly talked about their day.

Soon for dessert, they were serving chocolate, vanilla and strawberry flavoured ice-cream. Everyone paid their compliments to the chef and then onto the campfire. Luckily, the sky was clear, so the stars and moon were shining brightly with the campfire sparkling with life. They mostly sang campfire songs and told scary stories, so scary that Natasha, the one who usually wasn't scared by anything, nearly squealed in fear and just happened to curl up to the closet person for comfort, which just happened to be Loki.

In the end, everyone got a brownie and went back to their cabins to sleep. The teachers went back to their lodge, but sleep didn't come all that easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Cabin 13 was actually told. So I didn't make it up or anything. Also, there were different variations of that, but the one written up there is the version our group's guide told us.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	8. Camping Trip Part Three

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: This is kinda just a sweet little chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck!**

**Ayy Kaim: Yeah, I should. I have no idea what to do with the students. I've been mostly focusing on their personal lives a bit more than their school lives. I just feel kinda lost with this right now. But maybe when they get back to the school, I'll have more student-teacher interactions. Do you mind if I use that Loki confrontation you put in your review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**8. Camping Trip – Part Three**

Thor woke up with a yawn. Usually, someone would have to come and wake him up, but today, Thor Odinson was feeling refreshed and ready to go. He stepped out of bed and changed into her exercise clothes. It was around the time he would go for his morning run. Of course, it just had to be at 5 in the morning and Thor was the clumsiest out of the group. He woke up Clint and almost woke up Loki and Natasha.

"Thor, shut up and go to sleep." Clint mumbled before falling back onto the pillow, already asleep.

"Sorry." Thor whispered as he went down the stairs and outside. His run was usually filled with deep thoughts. Everyone had the idea of Thor being slightly less smart, but Thor actually knew what was going on. Everyone just didn't pay too much attention to the deeper side of the exercising jock. He knew about Loki's crush on Natasha and that he was giving her the roses, Thor just chose not to say anything. But occasionally, he would blurt out what he had noticed, which sometimes made things awkward.

On his run, Thor would think. Today, he thought about Loki and Natasha. They did seem like quite a cute couple. They just needed a little push. Thor spent the rest of his run forming his plan.

* * *

After breakfast, Thor was going to be going with the tree-climbing group today. Kurt Wagner, the first to climb, showed his excellent ability as he scaled up the tree in only a short minute.

"Good job!" Thor gave him a pat on the back as Kurt came back down.

"Thanks. I really like climbing. I could stay up there for days." Kurt smiled before he handed his helmet to the next person and walked off.

Seeing as no one was watching him, Thor snuck off to the beach, where he knew Loki was canoeing. Loki was not very good at swimming, but he was supposed be part of the group. Thor looked around; Natasha was also close by the beach, walking to the dock for orientation. Orientation was mostly directions.

Picking a medium-sized rock, Thor aimed for his brother's arm, which would be just enough to knock him out of the canoe and it wouldn't cause him too much damage. The rock zoomed through the air and hit Loki on the arm, knocking him off. The counselor was off in the washroom, so Natasha was the only one who could save him.

_Hurry Natasha. Save Loki already! _Thor thought.

Loki splashed around like a fish out of water. Natasha turned her head to the commotion and saw that Loki was drowning. Without thinking about her clothes or anything, she dove into the water. Grabbing Loki from under his arms, Natasha pulled him to shore.

"Loki, wake up!" She shook him, but he didn't stir.

Thor was getting worried. He didn't mean to Loki to be dying. He was just trying to help. Freaking out, Thor ran up to Natasha, who was close to tears. She took a deep breath and pressed on Loki's chest a few times to try and get the water out. Natasha did CPR a few times, but Loki was still not moving.

"Loki…you can't die! You promised! We were going to go to the movies and hang out and act out _Romeo and Juliet_ again! You're not supposed to die." Natasha was sobbing into Loki's chest now, fisting his shirt in her hands.

Thor didn't know what to do. He had killed his own brother, after trying to help him with Natasha. It was his entire fault. Thor felt like throwing up and the guilt was eating away at him.

A weak cough directed Thor's attention to Loki.

"Natasha…" Loki was alive! Natasha looked up, tears streaking her face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Natasha hugged Loki tightly.

"I won't. I won't ever leave you again." Loki said weakly. Finally, the counselor finally came up and brought Loki to the camp's sick bay. Thor felt relieved. His little brother was okay.

* * *

Natasha stayed by Loki's side the entire time. Every time Loki stirred, Natasha would grasp his hand to show that she was still there. Loki was fine; the nurse had said that he just swallowed some water and that he would be okay by tomorrow.

It was around 6. Natasha had reassured Thor that she would stay by Loki's side and that he could go for dinner. Thor promised to bring her back some food. After Natasha had eaten, she was very tired, so she fell asleep by Loki's side.

Loki woke up and felt a hand holding tightly onto his. A mess of red hair was by his side. Loki stroked her hair with his free hand. She had saved him. Another reason to make Loki love Natasha.

Natasha stirred and looked up. Seeing Loki awake, her tired face brightened.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Loki apologized.

"I'm okay; just really glad you're okay." Natasha smiled.

"I remember a certain redhead telling me that we were going to the movies and hang out and act out _Romeo and Juliet_." Loki smirked.

Natasha blushed; she didn't realize that Loki had heard all that.

"I also remember a pair of soft lips on mine."

"Did they feel like this?" Natasha leaned in closer and pressed her lips to Loki's. He kissed back softly, feeling the slight strawberry taste of Natasha's lips.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too."

In the end, Natasha had snuggled into the warm bed with Loki and the next morning, when their friends came to get them, everyone was grinning. Natasha had curled up against Loki; her head in the crook of his neck and Loki's arms were wrapped around her protectively, like a child would a teddy bear. It was the cutest thing ever. Thor smiled, his plan might have been a bit flawed, but in the end, Loki had Natasha.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it sweet? I thought so. I have no idea how CPR really works. I only know it as chest compressions and breathing into the other person. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Also, I posted another Loki/Natasha High School AU, called Rebellion, so please check it out!**


	9. Camping Trip Part Four

**Assembling Required**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long! Three days! I feel terrible. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this. I've just been working on Rebellion a bit more, which you should check it. It is longer...I think. I have 2000 words per chapter or so. This isn't too short right? Because you would tell me if it was, right? Okay. Enjoy your part four of the camping trip! (I'm not sure if you're also seeing this, but the horizontal line is hating me for not posting sooner and so there may be two, and I do not know how to fix it, but whatever. It's just a line...or is it?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**9. Camping Trip – Part Four**

Loki woke up with Natasha in his arms. She was curled up against his chest. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake Natasha up, but she woke up anyway.

"Good morning." Loki smiled down at the petite redhead in his arms.

"Good morning." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled Natasha closer and his tongue explored her mouth, also nibbling slightly on her lips. They would have continued if Thor didn't bust in, smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

"Brother! You are awake!" Thor beamed. Loki and Natasha broke apart, with the smaller woman standing up.

"Thor's here; I have to go shower. I'll see you in the dining hall." She smiled, slipping her shoes on and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No…don't go. I need you." Loki reached for Natasha's hand.

"It's okay, I'll see you later." Natasha smiled as she left for the lodge. She didn't really want to go, but Thor should have some time with Loki.

"I'm sorry, brother." Thor apologized, looking like a little boy who was caught stealing from the cookie jar late at night.

"What did you do?" Loki's voice was questioning, like the mother who had caught the little boy stealing cookies.

"To help you and Natasha realize your true feelings, I may have been the one to throw the rock at you so she could save you…" Thor confessed. "But I did not mean for you to almost drown!"

Loki was shocked. He didn't know whether to thank Thor or strangle him.

"I…understand that your intentions were harmless, so thank you." Loki tipped his head. "But never do that again. You know how terrified I am of large bodies of water."

"Do not worry brother, you have already coupled with Natasha, so there will be no need for life-threatening situations anymore." Thor smiled and left for the dining hall.

* * *

Luckily, Loki was okay, except for the bruise on the side of his arm, thanks to Thor and joined his friends in the breakfast hall. They were serving toast, bacon and yogurt. Of course, he decided to sit next to Natasha, very close to her.

"There you are." Natasha planted a kiss on Loki's cheek as soon as he sat down.

"I missed you." Loki looked into Natasha's cerulean blue eyes.

"The entire fifteen minutes?" She smiled at him.

"It seemed like an eternity." He pressed his lips to hers and they were resuming their previously interrupted kissing.

"Ahem." Steve coughed. He was blushing so badly he resembled a tomato.

"We get that you guys love each other and all, but we need to protect Steve's young virgin eyes." Tony smirked.

"Sorry, Steve." Natasha apologized. Instead of more kissing, she held Loki's hand tightly.

"So you finally decided to get together." Clint said.

"Yes, we did. Looks like your assumptions were correct, Clint." Loki smirked.

"Well congratulations." Peter spoke. He had been quite silent.

"Are you enjoying camp so far?" Natasha changed the subject.

"Definitely." Peter shoveled more bacon into his mouth.

* * *

After a short walk to the side of the forest, Clint and his group finally reached the archery station. It was Clint's favourite, as he had been practicing archery since he was young and _never_ missed. His students often challenged him, but would lose horribly every time. Clint was like a modern day Robin Hood.

As the counselor was explaining the basic rules of archery, Clint was thinking. Now that Loki and Natasha had gotten together, would that mean no more best friend time for Clint? He hoped not. Secretly, he had been harbouring a little crush on Natasha, but that quickly faded as they realized that they were better off as friends.

"So who would like to go first?" Ororo Munroe asked after her explanation.

"I'll go." Someone said. It was Johnny Storm, who was already known as the school's player. He was like a younger version of Tony, before Tony started dating Pepper. Johnny bore a striking resemblance to Steve, which the older look-a-like had said they were cousins. Funny, how complete opposites could be cousins.

Johnny stepped up to the platform and aimed carefully, landing the arrow in the center of the target. The group cheered behind him, and he grinned. Clint rolled his eyes at the young boy's cockiness.

"Mr. Barton, I've heard from Steve and Sue that you are good at archery." Johnny called out to Clint.

"Go on."

"I want to see if you're really that good. I, Johnny Storm, challenge you to an archery battle!" He smirked, which made Clint want to just shoot the boy in the face. But he couldn't, because one, he would get arrested, and two, Steve would kill Clint if his cousin got hurt.

Sighing, Clint accepted. Ororo rolled her eyes, this happened with the newbies every year. Clint always won.

The person who got the most bulls eyes out of three won the battle.

Five minutes later, Johnny and Clint had both gotten two bulls eyes. It was down to the final bulls eye. Clint aimed and fired; and of course he hit the target; he was Clint Francis Barton! Finally, it was Johnny's turn. Taking a deep breath, he aimed, fired, and shot just a bit too high. Close, but not close enough to hit the center.

"Hey, Johnny. It was a pretty good game." Clint congratulated.

"I know. I sure as hell liked it." Johnny nodded and went back to sit down as other students tried their hand at archery. Clint smiled; Johnny Storm sure was a worthy opponent.

* * *

It was campfire time again. There were some clouds in the sky, but it didn't look like it would rain. Instead of scary stories, campfire songs were sung and everyone got marshmallows which were nice and fluffy. Everyone finished their fluffy ball of goodness and went back to their cabins.

Clint flopped onto his bed, exhausted. He didn't even feel like changing, so he just fell asleep in his shorts and t-shirt. Of course, Loki and Natasha just _had_ to sleep in the same bed as they curled up against each other and Thor was snoring as usual, which was why his bed was more in the corner versus the other beds there. They were an odd group, but they were all friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Good, bad...? Hopefully it's not too short.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**On a side note, is R/R read and review? Because if it isn't, it will be so embarrassing! So tell me what it means! **


End file.
